


Art for: LOJACKED

by Eliza_Avalo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Avalo/pseuds/Eliza_Avalo
Summary: Art for Lojacked by Desirae*Contains NSFW art*MORE ART ADDED!!!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52
Collections: DCBB 2020





	Art for: LOJACKED

Hello everyone :D

Here's the art for [Lowjacked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562987).

This year I was crazy enough to select two fanfics! And I'm so glad I did because I got Desirae's fic. I've been a fan of her's for ages, and I was so excited to draw this for her :3

This is also my first time drawing something NSFW ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), and I was blessed with two amazing gay men that help me out a lot. Thanks, D&J!

 ~~I wanted to create almost ten pieces but ended up only being able to finish two on time. However, I plan to add the others to this post by the end of the week. I hope you get a chance to see them~~ ~~T_T.~~

New art added :) 

Cheers!

( you can check the art from previous years on my other account [darklightdandelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklightdandelion))

I hope you liked it :D 


End file.
